Daily Life with a Monster Princess
by MetaDash
Summary: Watch as how our Darling-kun fares in a reality where he has the life of Hiro Hiyorimi; tangled up with a bunch of eccentric monster girls, and also the Blood Warrior of the second Monster Princess, Hime. PR/MM crossover, AU. No major spoilers for either but a cursory knowledge of both series is recommended. One-shot.


**Daily Life with a Monster Princess**

Kimihito Kurusu was in a bit of a bind.

His parents had demanded he get a job to better occupy his time, since he was often home alone due to their own jobs taking them elsewhere. Although his family was doing alright financially, he figured it was best not to be a leech.

However, the only job he could land was….

"Well…..here it is." Kimihito looked up from his map. "The lone mansion on the hill. Kinda ominous but at least I made it." He walked up to the door, suitcase in hand. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Fuga," said the little platinum-haired child that opened the door.

"Oh hi! Aw, you must be one of the maid's kids or something. I'm looking for the owner of the house. I'm here for the job opening?"

"Fuga," she said again.

"Uhhh…..what does that mean?"

"Fuga," she said a third time, this time leading him inside. Kimihito got a good look of the mansion, and it seemed way too rich for his blood! He gulped. Breaking something would probably result in immediate firing.

"Where are we going?"

"Fuga."

"I don't really understand what that means, little girl. Where are the adults in the house?"

"Fuga fuga."

"You….what? Speak Japanese! Or English, whatever it is!" The girl stopped in front of a door, making Kimihito bump into the hard exterior of said gynoid. "Ow! Hey!"

"Fuga?"

"Enter," said the voice behind the door. With that the small girl turned the knob and beckoned for Kimihito to approach. His eyes saw her….a blonde girl dressed in a gothic Lolita dress, with piercing red eyes. "Ah, you must be Kimihito Kurusu."

"Y-You're the lady of the house? I'm sorry!" Kimihito got into his knees. "I d-didn't know how to dress since I had to hurry and catch my train….t-thank you for having me!"

"Stand, Kimihito. You may address me as Hime, understand?"

"Yes, Hime-sama," he said formally_. Are she and the girl roleplaying or something? Maybe she's her little sister…_

"That there is Flandre. You'll be working with her."

"Fuga fuga."

"Um….why does she only say fuga?"

"What do you mean?" Hime asked, as if the question was silly. "She can't speak like you and me, that's not in her skillset. Like it matters._ I_ can understand her, and she follows my every word. All _you_ have to do is assist her."

"Y-Yes. Wait, that's it?"

Hime smirked. "You made it all this way. Would you rather I send you home penniless?"

"Ergh…! No, thank you again. But if this place is this far, I guess I'd have to live here. I just finished school, so my schedule is wide open to serve, Hime-sama."

"Excellent. Flandre will provide you with your uniform. As my new butler, you are to wear this whenever you are not sleeping or bathing, understand?"

_All that time?_ "Yes."

"Great. Flandre, escort him to his room."

"Fuga fuga." Flandre took Kimihito's suitcase.

"Wow….I'd better thank Hime-sama for this room…."

It was bigger than his own home dwellings, and contained all the things he'd need: a bed, a closet, a bookshelf, and a bathroom. Kimihito stretched.

"Right! Flandre, thanks again for the help."

"Fuga fuga." She handed him the uniform.

"Right, I'll put it on."

"Fuga?"

"Uhh….I can change in the bathroom."

"Fuga fuga," Flandre shook her head. "Fuga fuga." She pointed to the size tag.

"What….?! You mean you have to make sure it fits? But I'm a guy and you're like….wait, how OLD are you, Flandre?"

"Fuga."

"That's not a number!"

XXXXX

But not only did it fit perfectly, Kimihito had to admit he looked pretty sharp in it. He made his way back downstairs into the den, where Hime was waiting for him.

"Excellent, Kimihito." Hime was pleased with the way he cleaned himself up. Although she had to make sure the hire wasn't a waste of her time. "Shall we begin?"

"Sure. What do you need me to do first?"

Hime sat in the easy chair. She folded one leg over the other. "Why don't you make me a cup of tea? I warn you, I enjoy tea immensely. I must begin every day with a cup, at precisely the same time. Go on." She gestured him towards the kitchen. Kimihito quickly followed her directions, sensing Flandre watching him from the corner of the room.

But within a few moments, he returned with a cup freshly brewed.

"Here you are, Hime-sama."

"Thank you, Kimihito." She took the cup and gracefully took a sip. No recoiling from the heat or anything like that, she was poised and formal. "Hmm….."

"Um….I can remake it if it's not-"  
"No. It's…" Hime looked down into the cup. "…._perfect._ Amazing. I was getting sick of how Flandre made tea for me. A promising start, but we should move onto something else. Can you see what time it is?"

Kimihito craned his head to look at the grandfather clock. "Er….quarter to six?"

"Yes. It's almost time for dinner. But you'll need some ingredients, won't you?" Hime took out an envelope. "Be a dear and head into town. The list is included."

_She's trusting me with her meal AND money off the bat? Right, I can't let her down! She seems really tough to impress so if I mess up now….!_

* * *

Unfortunately….he DID mess it up, just not in the way either had predicted. When it was taking Kimihito a rather long time to get everything, Hime demanded Flandre drive them into town. They found his body bleeding out, with spilled groceries everywhere. People were horrified. Ambulances were being called.

"Fuga fuga?"

"This time it wasn't _you,_ Flandre. But…I suppose I have no choice now. To lose him so soon….he'll just have to double up on duties."

So Hime pricked her finger and let the blood drip onto her new servant….

XXXXX

"HUH?!"

Kimihito woke up hours later, cloth covering his face. He was in the…morgue? Still dressed as a butler.

"W-What the hell is going on? I'm not dead! Crap, the groceries!" He searched his pockets, but there was no money to be found. "Hime-sama….."

* * *

**DINGDONG**

"Right on cue, Flandre! I'll get it."

Hime opened the door to see Kimihito on his knees, unable to look his new master in the eyes.

"Hime-sama, I'm sorry but I…lost your money. I'm sure you don't care for wherever I was but I think some guys jumped me-"

"-And placed you in the morgue, right?"

"…"

"Come with me, Kimihito, and it'll all become clear. Don't worry. I don't mind waiting a bit for my meal."

"Hime-sama, wait!"

But once she led him to the backyard, something happened. Kimihito felt his entire body tense up, as if some unknown force was occupying his body. His hair turned white and his eyes glowed yellow. All caused by the sight of….wolves.

"What's this, Monster Princess?! Your new Blood Warrior?" Volg Wildman shouted at her. Unlike the other wolves, he was standing upright. Flandre was flanking the scene with a tree in her hand.

"Why yes. And today was his first day. Now, Kimihito, do your best."

"Hime…sama…" Kimihito could only mumble out. Within seconds he felt the wolves attack him but everything in him was screaming to defend her. So he did.

XXXX

"Ah…"

It was still nighttime when he opened his eyes again. He was weak. He was covered in wolf blood. But above all else, Hime was standing above him with a smile.

"You did well for your first day, Kimihito. It's unfortunate it came to this, but perhaps it was your fate." She held out her prickled finger again. "Let's make this partnership work."

"Partner…ship…..?"

"Yes. You died, but as long as I live, my blood shall revive you. You are my new Blood Warrior, Kimihito Kurusu, serving me, the Second Princess of all Monsters. Now drink."

And so he did. And the taste was amazing.

* * *

The next morning…..Kimihito awoke in his bed. He was still groggy from last night's events, but he found the strength to put on his uniform and head downstairs….where Hime was waiting in the kitchen.

"Ah…..Hime-sama…."

"Good morning Kimihito. I'm quite famished this morning. Breakfast sounds nice."

"Hime-sama….all that…..really happened…?"

"You dying and fighting off werewolves? Yes. Me giving you blood? Yes. I was hoping not to mix in the two jobs but there's nothing we can do now."

Numbly, Kimihito prepared the tea for her. And strangely, it was still perfect to Hime.

"I…died…"

"Don't sound so glum. You are effectively immortal thanks to me."

"But…..you? A princess? I mean, I suspected you came from SOME kind of royalty, but monsterkind?" Kimihito got to work on her breakfast. "I guess it makes sense…..Flandre talking like that, living alone in a mansion….oh no, how am I going to explain this to my parents?"

"You don't need to." Hime sipped her tea again. "You're still employed, and I'm still going to pay you for being my butler. Being my Blood Warrior is just a side position. Of course….this means you'll need to defend my life at every turn."

Kimihito gulped. "_More_ things attack you?"

"Of course they do. My other siblings are competing for the throne, but I have no interest in it. Perhaps we'll cross paths down the line."

_Siblings?_ He wondered if they had Hime's blonde hair and distinct cat-like eyes. Eventually breakfast was made, and he placed the plate down in front of Hime. "Well, uh…I hope you like it!" He watched as Hime took a single bite, and wiped her mouth with a cloth.

_"Delicious."_

"Huh? You only had a bite…?"

"Kimihito, I'm glad I chose you to be my butler. If simple breakfast is satisfying, then I highly anticipate what other things you can prepare. How about…."

Anxious, he quickly wrote down all her suggestions on a notepad. Mostly non-Japanese dishes, but if he had an in, he had an in.

* * *

"Come out and fight me, Monster Princess! You're responsible for my brother's death!"

Kimihito tensed up. It was only yesterday he was getting his limbs cut off by an invisible man, and now some woman was shouting, reading her transformed paws. A half-werewolf to be exact, with short red hair.

"Oh, Blood Warrior…?" Hime's voice teased. Within seconds Kimihito's hand was blocking Riza's Wildman's attack. Once again he had morphed into the warrior mode.

"What?! Out of the way, human! Don't you have your princess's boots to lick?!" Riza smashed Kimihito into the floor, causing blood to splurt out of his head upon impact. But Hime wasn't fazed when Riza approached.

Because Kimihito had grabbed Riza's ankle.

"Hey! Get off!"

He used both hands to throw her through the window, right as Flandre arrived with the Isuzu truck.

"Impressive, Kimihito. Now come on, let's play tag with the mutt before we defeat her, hm?"

* * *

So now Riza was scarfing down some of Kimihito's food. He had to admit she looked cute, the way her wolf ears would sometimes perk out, but she sent him dirty glances.

"What do you want, Kurusu?!"

"Riza-san….are you going to be staying with us now? Because I'll ask you to not put your feet on the table. And eat slower, Hime-sama is displeased."

"What is WITH this guy?!" Riza shouted, spitting food into his face. "Your butler is also your Blood Warrior?"

"Yes, Riza. And if you wish to partake in his meals, you won't be so rude."

"…tch! What else can he make?"

* * *

Apparently werewolves were just the tip of the monster iceberg. Kimihito had wondered what other things could be out there, but more importantly….how was Hime a monster? She looked normal aside from the cat-like irises. He studied her carefully one day, as he was dusting the shelves.

"Kimihito."

"Er, yes?"

Hime closed her book. "I'd like to take a drive somewhere. You shall accompany me."

"But I don't have a license…."  
"Not a problem."

And so he sat next to Hime as _Flandre _was the one that drove the towncar. This scared him more than if he was giving it a try, but Hime was still calm.

"Flandre isn't like regular children, remember?"

"Yeah I know…..hey, where are we going?" Kimihito saw that the car was riding out of Sasanaki City. "The beach?"

Hime shook her head. "Something….more colorful than that. Here, look at this newspaper clipping." Kimihito studied the headline; random men were being abducted. "Why don't we nip this little threat in the bud before they target you next?"

"I don't get it. Are you saying this is monster related…?"

Flandre passed through a lush jungle. Eventually she had to stop, where she opened the side door to let Hime get out. She pulled Kimihito out too. "Fuga fuga."

"Flandre, take that fallen tree. You can use it as a blunt object."

"Just hold on a second! W-Where are we going? Should I be armed for this?"

"Just wait and see, my Blood Warrior….."

The trio hid in a bush up the path. Kimihito squinted…..was there some kind of village? All filled with women with a snake lower half. He saw some of the captured men trying to run for their lives, but a horde would always get them.  
"W-What is this….?"

"Lamias. They're a female-only tribe, so they have to reproduce by mating with males from other species. Since humans are easy to subdue, they settle on capturing them. So you'll be the bait."

"Me?! Hime-sama, I don't know…"

"Oh don't worry, I won't let them have their way with you," Hime said bluntly. "My Blood Warrior must not be swayed by temptation. Flandre, tear off his suit."

"Fuga."

"WAIT!"

XXX

Poor Kimihito made his way to the village center. He couldn't mask his open fear when all of the lamias saw him and began to close in.

"Well, well….you alone, handsome?"

"With hardly anything on! Oh oh….."

"U-Um….which one of you is the leader?" Kimihito asked, shivering when several began to fondle him. On cue, the leader lamia, an older one with red hair, sized him up.

"I am. Why? You want to try me first?"

"No fair Chief!"

"Can't I have him first?"

"Mama!" The Chief's daughter shoved her to the side. "You promised the next man that came here would be MINE! I'll fight off all these harpies for him!"

"…..very well, Miia. Stand down, all of you! This human shall bare my daughter's children!"

_CHILDREN?! Plural?! Oh my god…._

Kimihito was easily restrained by Miia's long tail, and she descended on him in her lust.

"S-Stop! W-We barely know each other!"  
"Oh, don't fight it, Darling. Most would kill to have some like me have their way with you~"

But then, several lamias were slammed into the dirt by one mighty swing from Flandre. The others hissed at the enemy, which was Hime's cue to show up.

"H-H-Hime-sama! The Monster Princess herself!" Miia dropped Kimihito. "What brings you here?!"

"This kidnapping of men stops right now, understand? I can't have any peace with all of you slithering around. And by the way…..are you _raping_ my Blood Warrior?"

Kimihito wanted to die. Too bad he couldn't. Miia and the Chief looked frightened.

"O-Of course not! Forgive my daughter's lust!"

"HEY! Mama, you let me do this!"

"So it's true?" Hime pretended to look disgusted. "Disgraceful, lamia. I demand reparations at once. Or perhaps Flandre can make some belts?"

"Fuga fuga." Flandre picked up a rock and smashed it in her tiny hands.

"No, no! To make up for this transgression, Hime-sama, uhh…." The Chief clapped her hands together. "My daughter will be your slave!"

"WHAT?! MAMA!"

"Excellent. She can take orders from Kimihito. Unlike the rest of you dregs, I won't use her for _sinful _things."

Kimihito groaned.

* * *

"Darling, do I really have to wear this?" Miia whined at the maid outfit she had to wear. It hardly fit! Although Kimihito was just grateful for some company. (He made sure she slept FAR away from him. He had a bell to ring Flandre if he needed help fending her off.)

"Sorry Miia, but it's Hime-sama's orders. C'mon, you can help me make dinner."

"Wait! …..I'm sorry I forced myself on you. I….I was only trying to help the tribe!"

"I get it." Kimihito looked down the stairs where Hime was waiting. "But when the Monster Princess gives you an order, you listen. Bad things happen if you don't."

* * *

Kimihito understood how things had to work around Hime. In one instance, he had to serve as a regular butler would. But in other moments, he had to deal with monster-related things. And yet, there was so much he_ didn't_ understand about her.

"Hey, Riza."

"Hm?" The half-breed was sitting at the table, hungry. "Can't you hurry up, Kurusu? I'm starving!"

"You know, Hime-sama thinks you're a leech…"

"SHUT IT!" Riza growled. "I agreed to back her up to avenge who really killed my brother, but I'm not her servant! Now what is it?"

"If Hime-sama is the princess, who are her siblings?"

"Feh! She's got a whole bunch of them. But here's a tip - if you're her Blood Warrior, they're going to be targeting _you_. One less hurdle to getting the throne."

"But she must've had other Blood Warriors in the past." He winced; Miia was continuing to break dishes in each attempt to wash them. "Miia, you have any ideas?"

The lamia sulked. "No. I think the Royal Family doesn't trust any of my kind to be a Blood Warrior. Oh, be careful, Darling! I've heard her siblings are REALLY crafty…."

"…..uh, why is she calling you that?"

"Fuga fuga." Flandre came in the room and dragged Kimihito out again.

"HEY! What now?!"

XXXX

"….abducted?!" Kimihito saw the open window. "Flandre, we have to save her!"

"Fuga fuga."

"Huh? You…..don't think she's in trouble?"

XXXXX

Hime was just annoyed. Annoyed at her servants for letting this happen, but more annoyed that this creature had actually managed to take her from her home. The icing on the cake was how clueless she really was.

"Wait…..where was I going?" asked Papi the Harpy. Her kind had bird-like legs and wings instead of arms, but otherwise she looked like a regular girl.

"You were taking me to….?"

"….I forgot. Oh no, it happened again. I can never remember!"

"Papi, was it?"

"Yeah, Boss lady?"

"…you were hired by someone to kidnap me, but fortunately for you, your employer didn't realize how much of a dullard you really are._ Unfortunately_ for me, that tells me nothing. So to make up for this transgression, you will become my slave."

"Too many big words!" Papi's eyes were spinning. "Boss lady, I'll go home with you, okay?"

"Good. Now get us out of this tree."

* * *

So now Kimihito had to mind a lustful lamia and a clueless harpy, both of which were technically slaves he had to oversee. And of course, both were horrible at chores.

"Miia! What IS this?!"

"Special soup! I added in all the white ingredients, white onions, white chilis, white pickles, white beef-"

"That looks lethal! And Papi, your talons keep ripping the curtains!" Kimihito snatched the duster out of her left foot. "Hime-sama's not gonna be happy!"

"Oh, Kimihito?" his master called out.

He sulked as he made his way over to her chair, expecting a lashing for not managing his new associates better. Instead she handed him an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Your payment, of course. Being my Blood Warrior pays nothing, but I still hired you to be my butler. You said you wished to support your family, right?"

"Um…..thanks." Kimihito's eyes widened when he saw how much it really was. "T-Thank you so much, Hime-sama!" he bowed deeply. "I'll continue to serve you well!"

Hime smiled. "Good to hear."

But then, there was a knock on the door. Kimihito hurried to get it, and when he opened the door to the rainy day outside….there was a centaur.

"Um…..can I help you?"

Said centaur had her head lowered. "You serve the Monster Princess, right? I wish to speak to her."

"Sorry, but I can't just let anyone talk to her," Kimihito said firmly. "State your business, Miss…..er…"

The blonde-haired centaur raised her head high, showing her determined blue eyes. The rain hardly fazed her. "I am Centorea Shianus! Please, there is something I must do."

"Prove you're not a threat then. I see that big sword!"

"Guh…!" Centorea blushed. "It is not for her! My kind believes in honor! I am not an assassin, humble servant."

Hime joined Kimihito outside. She sized the centaur up, as if she was thinking about something. Soon it clicked. "I know why you're here."

"Y-Yes….."

"Uh….why_ is_ she here?"

"You must be mad if you think I would let you in my service," Hime said, ignoring Kimihito. "Prove to me that you can offer something worth my while."

"My life is not enough, Hime-sama?" Centorea asked. "Aye, what should I do?"

"…engage my Blood Warrior."  
"WHAT?"

XXXXX

So now Kimihito was standing in the rain, holding an axe from one of the armor suits from the mansion. Under the dry cover of the estate, Hime and the others were watching. Although Miia's and Papi's cheers did nothing to improve how much dismay he was feeling to do this.

"How strange, Blood Warrior. You are but a human and yet Hime-sama has chosen you?"

"It kinda started with an accident, Centorea-san. I really don't want to hurt you."

"Fool! I have years of training under my belt! I shall not hold back." Centorea raised her sword. "En guard, Blood Warrior!"

He couldn't even react in time. The sword pierced his body, and he hit the ground in a mixture of rainwater and blood. He heard the others calling out for him…..but within seconds, he stood back up, hair now white.

"Ah, so the REAL match starts!" Centorea charged at him, but when Kimihito swung his axe at her, it completely smashed the sword to pieces. "No way!"

"Stand down, Kimihito!" Hime commanded. Her servant dropped the axe. "Do you see, centaur? A Blood Warrior interprets all as a pressing threat if he is to be struck down. And when it happens, he is near invincible. A simple knight like you is of no use to me."

"But…..then let me be a Blood Warrior as well!"

Hime simply stared at the desperate centaur. They were knights by nature, always wanting to serve any kind of master. She knew they could be valuable. But she had already lost enough Blood Warriors. What was to say she couldn't be lulled by a different master?

"No. Kimihito shall be my only Blood Warrior."

Centorea looked upset. But she grit her teeth and lowered her head. "I understand. I will not waste your time. I shall depart."

"I didn't say to leave." Hime shook her head. "You're not even half what your mother was. The only way you can be as strong as her as if you let this man train you."

"Honest?! Then I shall listen to his every word!"

XXXXX

Kimihito groaned. "We can train later, Centorea!"

"But General! I can feel my skills dulling by the second! Please, you must instruct me!"

"Then finish washing Hime-sama's laundry!"

* * *

It was fortunate the mansion had more than enough space to accommodate everyone but Kimihito was struggling to keep up with it all. One day he'd be doing chores just fine, the next having to babysit his master's "slaves", and the other being killed by the next assassin!

"What the….it hasn't even been a MONTH?" He said, looking at his monthly planner. "Oh god….well, time for another day I guess."

"Darling!" Miia was on him before he could put on his suit. "Tell Papi to stop hogging the bathroom in the mornings!"

"You snooze, you lose!" Papi said indignantly a second later. "Boss, I'm hungry…."

"There's multiple bathrooms in the mansion! I don't have time for this, I need to go to the supermarket! Otherwise Hime-sama will miss her breakfast and that's not good if that happens…."

Unfortunately, as he hopped on the new bike he had picked up while in town yesterday, two figures watched him leave the premises.

"Fufufufu….that foolish centaur lead us right to her, Francesca. But we can take on her gaggle of servants…."

"Fuga."

XXXXX

It was sunrise when Kimihito was racing his way back, but he stopped short and stared up at the mansion. Something….some plant-like thing….was attacking it!

"Oh come on!"

He quickly got off the bike and ran inside. Riza and Centorea were fending off the Triffid's malicious vines, but they had gotten stuck!

"General! Perfect timing! You must free us!"

"What?! What is even going on?"

"Hime's sister showed up!" Riza shouted, disappointed she couldn't get the meal first. "Now grab that axe and get us free!"

_Sister?!_

The main source of the conflict. Suddenly Kimihito's hair turned white again and he moved in overdrive. Once the two were freed, they ran down the hall with him, cutting off more vines.

"Aye, the youngest in the kingdom! Quickly! You must find Hime-sama! We shall save Papi and Miia!"

Kimihito wasted no time. He jumped through the nearest window.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Princess Sherwood looked so pleased with herself, seeing her older sister constrained. Her gynoid, Francesca stood stoically by her side.

"Well, sister? Do you give up?"

"No."

"No?! I'm wrecking your house and your Blood Warrior is nowhere to be seen!"

Hime blew a strand of hair out of her eye. "Sherwood, this isn't a game. Were I the more malicious type like Sylvia or even that damned_ Severin_…I'd already have _your_ head."

"How ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Hime smirked when her Blood Warrior came on the scene and chopped up the vines to free her. "Meet Kimihito Kurusu."

"No FAIR!" Sherwood stomped her foot. "You get a hunk, and I get a stupid panda?! Two can play that game, sister. RYU-RYU, GO!"

Said panda roared and charged Kimihito. Hime dusted herself off.

"Aim for Sherwood. Then take care of this thing."

Kimihito ran forward to block the panda's path, but he quickly threw the axe to cut off the beast's ear…..and it went straight for the princess. She gasped, but Francesca quickly blocked the hit. Unforunately, it had enough force to take the gynoid's arm off.

"WHAT is this thing?! A half-breed?"

"A human," Hime answered while watching Kimihito wrestle Ryu-Ryu to the ground. "And there's something about him….that makes him stronger than I had realized."

"But….but….CHEATER! You're a cheater, sister!"

"Heads up, Sherwood."

Kimihito threw the panda at Francesca to knock her off, then picked up the whimpering Sherwood. Around them the others had finished off the Triffid, meaning the threat was gone. So he could turn back to normal.

"H-Huh?! Oh my god, are you okay?!"

"NO FAIR! HE'S SUPER POLITE TOO?!"

Sherwood would later form an alliance with Hime's group.

* * *

One day, Hime said they were all going somewhere. Which led to the painful moment where Kimihito, Riza, Miia, Papi, and Centorea were all squeezed together in the towncar, with Flandre driving and Hime in the passenger seat.

"This is insane, Hime!" Riza shouted. "What are we doing?!"

"Fuga fuga."

"Yes, take this turn here."

"She's not listening! Kurusu, she likes you, you say something."

"Err Hime-sama…."  
"We'll be there shortly, Kimihito."

"Arrrgh! I can't compete with Hime-sama!" Miia whined. "She always has Darling's attention…."

Eventually the car stopped, allowing the sore monsters to get out and stretch. Before them was a nice summer house near the lake.

"Vacation! Yay!" Papi cheered.

"Do what you wish," Hime instructed. "Sometimes it gets rather dull, hanging in that mansion day after day."

Kimihito was at a loss. Sure the water looked nice but…..he saw the way Hime sat in the umbrella's shade, not changed at all. Flandre gave her a cup of tea.

"…..Hime-sama, aren't you going to…..err, unwind?"

"I am," she said bluntly. "What? You mean a bathing suit? How improper, Kimihito."

"Nooo not that! It's just….I can't really relax if you're not relaxed."

Hime raised an eyebrow. "But this day was for _you_."

"Me?"

"Yes. You've been a spectacular help. Keeping the slaves in line, making delicious meals, always rushing to my aid…..dare I say, perfect? Now don't worry about me."

"Well….you're not really enjoying your tea, are you? Let me make you a fresh cup."

"…excellent, my Blood Warrior." Hime actually smiled. However, things were disrupted by something in the water. She and Kimihito looked to the lake.

An army of Fishmen came out, in droves. Miia and Papi ran behind Kimihito but Centorea opted to challenge them instead. Scaly and gangly, they didn't look friendly.

"Stand down, Centorea," Hime commanded. "How annoying…." She made her way over to the shore. "Fishmen. What brings you to my vacation spot?"

"Monster Princess! How could you support the ideals of the land-dwellers? They poison the water and contaminate the beaches! If you'll excuse us, we must genocide the surface."

"Negative," Hime's eye twitched. "If I can best your leader, then you submit to me. Is that not the will of your kind?"

The Fishmen whispered amongst each other before coming up with an idea.

"VERY WELL! But only if you battle on our turf."

"Fine." Hime rolled her eyes.

Soon she was moved to a single raft in the middle of the lake. Within moments, her challenger arose from the water. She was a pink-haired mermaid.

"Monster Princess! Forgive our kind's rudeness, but you have agreed to the duel. I, Mero Lorelei….must carry out my mother's directive!"

"Fine. Shall we duel already?"

"Yes." Mero tossed a case to the princess's feet. "Choose your weapon!"

Hime scoffed. All of the tools were shoddily made, and they'd be worthless. But why get her hands dirty with blood when she could play smart?

"This one," she chose randomly. A sabre. "I'm warning you fish, I'm quite displeased. Don't get upset once my punishment is swift."

"H-Have at you, Hime-sama!" Mero dove underwater. As expected, Hime felt the water begin to bob up and down. Mero was trying to get the raft to overturn. But Hime grabbed ahold of the mast to steady herself.

_Hmm….there seems to be some holes in this raft. Cheating so soon? Two can play at that._

So she waited….and struck the sabre through one of the holes. When the shaking stopped and she saw the trail of blood come out from the side, she smirked.

"Do you surrender, Mero Lorelei?"

"I mustn't!" Mero exclaimed, reappearing with a fresh shoulder wound. She took out some knives. "Take this!" She threw about six of them at Hime, but her opponent rolled out of the way.

_All of these tools would break if I tried to deflect them!  
_Her eyes widened. Mero's hand had seized her ankle. She was pulled underwater.

"H-Hime-sama!" Kimihito raced towards the water, but Riza's transformed paw stopped him.  
"She agreed to the duel, Kurusu! You may be her Blood Warrior, but she has still to show SOME pride at being a Monster Princess. She won't lose. No…this mermaid is an amateur."

"Hey! Mero-sama is no amateur!" said the indignant Fishmen.

Kimihito just stared at the water, frowning.

XXXXX

"I'm sorry, Hime-sama. I won't kill you. I'll just wait until you're unconscious."

Hime glared at Mero as she was pulled further and further underwater. The lake wasn't that deep but she was feeling a lightheaded from the change in pressure. Fortunately, she saw an opening. Since Mero was still holding onto her…

"H-Hey! What are you…"  
Hime pulled herself close enough to reach the mermaid's gills. And she quickly blew air into them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Seconds later the two emerged to the surface. Poor Mero was knocked out cold with foam coming out of her mouth.

"Hime-sama!"

"MERO-SAMA?!"

Hime scoffed. "Your words said one thing, Mero, but you clearly weren't into this." She made her way back to shore, before Kimihito and the Fishmen helped them out.

"Are you okay, Hime-sama?" Kimihito asked.

"Soaked, but otherwise alright. As for this girl….wait, do you hear that?"

Suddenly, something rose from the water and destroyed the raft. It was a giant slime monster, engorged from the amount of water it had absorbed.

"GUUUH?! IT'S THE GREEN TERROR OF THE DEEP!" shouted the Fishmen.

"Green what now?"

Hime pinched her nose. "If I take care of this thing, will you Fishmen stop being a nuisance?"

"Hime-sama, you beat this thing, we'll follow you for the rest of our days!"

"Good. But since I'm already soaked and Mero needs first aid….Flandre, do the honors."

"Fuga fuga."

With her Herculean strength she threw Kimihito, Miia, Papi, Riza, and even Centorea into the water to fight the slime monster. Hime just sat back down in her chair and resumed her book.

* * *

Mero and the defeated slime monster - whom, without water was just a little slime girl - joined the ranks of the monster maids Kimihito had command over. Papi even named the later "Suu". Hime didn't care either way.

"She tries to suck up any liquid?" Sherwood made a face. "That's revolting. Why do you even keep half these people here if they're going to trash your home, sister?"

Hime sipped her tea. "Kimihito keeps them all in line. I wouldn't bother if he wasn't around."

"You hit the jackpot, sister! This new Blood Warrior of yours can do EVERYTHING!"

"….That's what troubles me."

"Huh?"

"The more tales of Kimihito spread, the more we'll be targeted by every assassin under the sun….but that isn't the worst of it. If _she_ manages to cross my path….."

Sherwood gulped. Their older sister was arguably the most ruthless opponent. There was an incident involving a piano composition that really made Hime _despise_ her sister. Sadly, her ire was also directed towards her brother Severin.

"I'm sure they know about him know, sister. But we're in this together, so we should be ready for them! Gilliam, Severn, Sylvia, even Em-"  
"No. Emile cares little for battle. It's the others that stand in your way."

"My way….? But sister, I still don't understand why you don't want the throne."

"Look at it this way, Sherwood. You're the youngest. The most vulnerable. With my help, we can survive together so I won't have to deal with the throne and you can rule in peace."

"I suppose that makes sense. ….can we trade Blood Warriors?"

"No."

Kimihito was busy dusting when he overheard the conversation. Being an only child himself, it saddened him to hear that Hime's siblings all wanted her dead.

So that only meant he had to keep working hard.

* * *

One evening-

"BOSS! WAAAAH!" Papi latched herself onto Kimihito. "It's Suu! She….she's….I lost sight of her when we were playing outside! And now it's too dark for me to see!"

"Ah, Papi…." Kimihito checked the clock. "Well, Hime's reading at this time. I'll go out and find her. You stay here!"

"Please boss, Suu's not a bad girl. She just doesn't understand stuff! Like me!"

_Yeah, I noticed…._

So he was on the hunt with Miia and Centorea by his side, through the woods.

"General? Do you hear that?"  
"Huh? Can't say I do…."

"It's s-scary out here, Darling! Why would Suu come here?"

"I don't know. Maybe she sensed some water and was thirsty? Argh Papi can't take care of her by herself!" Then he heard the snap of thunder. "Oh no, it's gonna rain. That's not good!"

"Wait, wouldn't she dissolve in the rain?" Miia wondered. "Then again, she seemed fine in the lake…?"

* * *

"Fuga fuga."

"What's this?" Hime took the letter that Flandre handed over. "from the Professor? Why would he be contacting me?"

"Fuga."

"It's not time for your tune-up. Mmmm….ah. That terror was HIS creation? For heaven's sake….well, I hope they find her soon."

"Fuga fuga."  
"I _know_ her name is Suu, Flandre, I don't care."

* * *

"Maybe you girls should try that way. I'll head this way," Kimihito said, shining his flashlight down the right path. "Stay safe!"

"You too, General!"  
"Darling wait, don't go!"

But Kimihito made his way down the road until….he saw a girl lying on the ground. She had black hair and a sailor fuku on.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?!"

"H-Help me…." The girl croaked. "I was trapped out here….lost…..i need….shelter…."

"R-Right!" Kimihito shielded her from the rain with his jacket. "Just hang on!"

But unknowingly, he was picking up one Reimi Kamura, a student at the local high school. She hid her devious smile as he ran through the forest back to the mansion. Soon they reached the front door.

"You're….inviting me in….?"

"Of course I am! You need some first aid!"

**CHOMP**

"Fufuffu, thank you, my hero~

XXXX

Hime heard the sound of the door opening. Cautiously she stood up from her chair. Flandre and Mero were resting for the day, leaving only Riza and Papi. Although from the clacking of sounds she heard downstairs, the two were playing video games.

"Hmph. Is that you, Kimihito?"

"Oh no, Monster Princess…." Reiri said, appearing in the room. "You have a lovely home! But you're the host….where are the refreshments?"

"A vampire…." Hime grabbed a nearby axe from the armorsuit. "Your kind can't enter a stranger's home unless you were invited in."

"And I was. By one darling Blood Warrior."

Suddenly, the zombified Kimihito came up from behind and grabbed Hime's armrs.

"Kimihito! What is the meaning of this?!"

Reiri stepped forward, chuckling all the while. "How delicious, the blood of the Monster Princess? What a treat! Don't be so hard on Kurusu-kun. He was just being nice and helping me."

Hime couldn't seem to break free. "Were you sent by anyone?"

"Nope. I just wanted to have some fun, Hime-sama."

"If you bite me, I WILL make you regret it."

"If you say so," Reiri said mockingly. She leaned forward and bared her fangs…..and bit down.

XXXX

"Hime! Hime, wake up!"

"Tch….." Hime's eyes fluttered open, and she saw Riza, Mero, and Papi standing over here. "….I'm not a zombie….?"

"Well what about the boss?!" Papi pointed to Kimihito, who was knocked down and bleeding all over the rug. "We had to whack him so many times before he would fall."

"I need the cure for him. That means we need to go after Reiri."

"A vampire, huh?" Riza scowled. Her kind _hated_ vampires. "But how are we going to find her? Bitch probably slipped away to her coffin, or whatever."

"Hm…..her bite told me all I needed to know. Flandre is still resting, so Riza, you may drive."

XXXXX

"Ah, what a night."

In her abandoned chapel, Reiri climbed into her coffin and crossed her arms. She smiled.

"The Monster Princess's blood AND a new servant….that little slime girl was the the perfect distraction to getting him alone…..fufufufu…"

Of course, the second she closed her eyes, the towncar smashed through the wall and knocked the coffin to the floor, causing Reiri to tumble out. Next thing she knew, Riza's paw had her seized by the neck.

"Gack…..a smelly dog-bitch….?"

"Give us the cure, vampire!" Riza snarled. Hime appeared next to her, alongside Papi and Mero.

"That's her, boss-lady! The woman that made Suu disappear!"

Hime ignored how Papi's poor memory screwed them over again. She glared down at Reiri. "You contaminated my Blood Warrior."  
"B-But…..you're supposed to be turned too!"

"Don't be ridiculous. My Royal blood easily overtook your spell."  
Reiri's eyes went wide when Mero handed Hime a rather large syringe.  
"Now bend over her Riza, I'm aiming for her ass."

XXXXX

Of course, the group had forgotten about something….

"GAH! Suu, let us go! How much water do you drink?!"

"Why are you attacking our clothes?!"

* * *

Kimihito spent day after day trying to earn back Hime's good graces, and soon things went back to normal. Of course, on this particular day…..he sighed and looked at his calendar.

"Good morning Kurusu-kun~"

"Reiri-san? Look, you can't have my blood this time."

For getting involved with a werewolf in her solo outing, she was kicked out of vampire society, causing her to wander and often stop by, be it to antagonize Riza or in this case, check out the interesting Blood Warrior.

"Oh, I'm not here for that, just wanted to say hello!" Reiri sat on the windowsill. "Ugh, I can still smell that disgusting dog….it's all her fault I'm like this."

"….."

"A penny for your thoughts Kurusu-kun?"

"Well….it's officially been a month since this all started. It's great I can still send money to home, but my folks can't ever know I'm…..doing the Blood Warrior stuff."

"Oh, many monsters would jump at the honor! But I get it, your kind isn't as attuned to these types of things."

Kimihito looked at his mirror. "If I'm immortal, won't I stay this young and watch them grow young and old? ….wait a minute! How can I ever SEE them again? I can't let them get caught up in this!"

"I'm sure there's a solution….?"

"Argh damn it! I should've known…."

Reiri frowned and jumped off the windowsill.

XXXX

"-Perhaps Kurusu-kun needs a break, Hime-sama. I wronged the both of you, so I insist you let me make up for my actions."

Hime sipped her tea, slightly annoyed Reiri had to disturb this time. "It's not possible. Kimihito grows more infamous by the day. Do you want my enemies to use his parents as blackmail?"

"Well, no, but….."

"Fate has dealt him a bad hand, Reiri, but that is what makes Kimihito so…..powerful. He's able to turn every bad situation into something better." Hime pondered for a bit. "And as his employer, I couldn't live with myself if I were to endanger the lives of his kin."

"What if they were blood warriors-"  
"Reiri. Conversation over. If you want to help, you'd check up on Kimihito in town today. He's shopping for groceries."

XXXXX

The past weeks saw Kimihito able to get his license so he could drive the towncar. So he made his way into town, only to have the engine stall out.

"Crap! I'll need to call Flandre. Damn it…." He got out, and looked around for a pay phone. As he walked through the streets of Sasanaki City….he felt a presence behind him. "Who's there?!"

"Blood Warrior….."

Kimihito spun around and became face-to-face to the mysterious figure.

"W-Who are you?!"

The figure raised a finger, and waited…..for another car to barrel him down. Eventually Kimihito woke up, in a grassy field. The mysterious figure sat down next to him, dressed in all white.

"What is going on….."

"Are ye the Blood Warrior of Lilianne von Phoenix?"

"Wha…..that's Hime's actual name? A Phoenix? What?"

"I am Lala, a Dullahan." She removed her head for good measure. "Avatars of death. Those that watch the world of the mortal! And consider yeself both blessed and cursed."

"Ugh…..my head….."

Lala looked him over. "Being a Blood Warrior means ye get to cheat death at every turn. We Dullahans don't like that. The Phoenix clan is too powerful for its own good. Soon, there shall only be one of them to rule over all Monsters."

"Well…I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Not true." Lala put her head back on. "Ye can let the blood inside of you run out, and accept death as it should be."

Kimihito shook his head. "I can't. I've got a job to do, and…..my parents haven't been more proud of me than they am now. Maybe after all this throne stuff is done….I can tell them the truth. But I won't make them grieve now."

"So ye'll keep fighting, Blood Warrior?"

"Yeah. It's not so bad now. I've got plenty of new friends now." Kimihito suddenly realized something. "You….you let that car hit me. Why?"

"I…..wanted to meet you personally," Lala muttered with a blush.

"You…..did….?"

Lala pointed at him. "Prepare yeself. Farewell for now, Blood Warrior…."

XXXX

"GUH?!"

Kimihito awoke in the hospital, but to his horror….he was restrained to the bed by thick leather straps. His eyes widened when the deranged-looking director showed up with his staff.

"Well, well…..the special one returns…..hehehe…"

"L-Let me go! What the hell are you doing?!"

"We were so surprised when you just left the morgue, Kurusu-san." The director looked at his chart. "And now you're here again! Extensive blood loss….and you're not dead."

"I-I can explain! Er…tell me who ran me over!"

The nurses all giggled madly. Kimihito saw the case of operating tools and started to panic.

_Hime-sama….!_

But there was a savior. Floating outside the hospital window was Reiri, pondering on how she could solve such a situation. Going to Hime directly and letting her know her Blood Warrior was in peril under HER watch? She'd never head back into her good graces!

No, she needed some help.

* * *

She made her way across the sky, deep into the mountains. If she remembered correctly, there was someone she could ask for assistance.

"Hello?" Reiri looked around the old temple. "Rachnera, are you here?"

"What is this foolishness?"

A small girl dressed in a kimono appeared before her.

"How do you know the name of one of my Arachnes?"

"Oh, we met up one night and shot the breeze. Who are you?"

"I am Nakua, spider goddess. To openly request the aid of one of MY kind….simple vampire….then you have some nerve! Why should I help a mortal like you?"

"Well….it's to help the Monster Princess…."

"Lady Nakua, this could be interesting," said Rachnera, whom emerged from the shadows. "We could potentially get a free favor from the Monster Princess. When will you ever get such a chance?" Unlike Nakua, she looked more like an actual spider creature; long legs and six eyes. She also had short purple hair.

"Hmph. It's only because of her Blood Warrior that her region has been disrupted. Vampire, if I lend you my aid….you WILL make sure more mortals sacrifice to me."

"U-Understood."

"Goody, Reiri!" Rachnera smiled evilly. "Who do you need to kill?"

XXXXX

The two arrived at the hospital. Naturally the door was locked, so the duo made their way to the rooftop (Reiri floating and Rachnera using webs) and entered that way.

"We need to hurry." The hall was dark and quiet. Reiri summoned some of her bats to find Kimihito. "Hime-sama will be very displeased with me!"

"Hmph, why do you care what she thinks, anyway?" Rachnera scoffed. "She's royalty. She doesn't care about those behind her. Her kind abuses their power."

"That's not true, at least not for Hime-sama. She certainly cares about her Blood Warrior!...mm, this way!"

The first thing in their path were a bunch of psychotic nurses with syringes. Rachnera huffed and bounded them all with her webbing.

"It's the director that's the boss, right?"

Down the stairs they went, encountering more nurses and doctors the two had to fight. Hardly a challenge for either, but each batch troubled Reiri.

"Don't tell me…._he's_ using them like this….?"

"A member of the vampire society, hm?"

"…"

Then they heard Kimihito's sounds of pain. Reiri quickly grabbed the nearby cart and pushed it at the door, slamming it open.

"Hmmmmm?! Guests?!"

Kimihito was cut open, filled with tubes and rusty old tools. He outstretched his hand desperately, eyes locked on Reiri and her new spider companion.

"That's him? Hmm, he's kinda cute."

"Rachnera!"

"Oh yes, yes, where were we?" She laughed when one nurse came her with a chainsaw. "Get real! This isn't some cheap horror movie!" She bound the nurse's legs together, causing the chainsaw to drop and roll around on the floor. But now she had something to swing around.

**POW POW POW POW**

Each staff was knocked out cold by the nurse's form. For good measure, Rachnera opened the window and let the nurse fall out. That only left the director.

"You want me to give up the greatest piece of modern medicine?! Look at him! HE NEVER DIES! I NEED TO STUDY IT!"

Rachnera looked at Reiri. "Not it."

"Not…..oh, for heaven's sake."

Kimihito watched as Reiri picked up the chainsaw and used it to slice the director in half. Of course, he lost too much blood and had to close his eyes….

XXXXX

"Kimihito."

"Kimihito!"

"H…Hime-sama…..?"

"Drink."

His thirsty lips savored the taste of the blooddrop…..and within seconds, he felt all of his injuries fade away. Now it was clear he was back at the mansion, surrounded by everyone.

"Girls….I'm sorry…..I didn't mean to make you worry…."

"Kimihito. Is it true Reiri saved you?" Hime asked.

"Yeah…..c-can we just never go to that hospital, ever…."

Hime looked at the vampire. "Consider the debt repaid….for now."

"Ah, thank you Hime-sama!" Reiri did a courtesy. "Kurusu-kun, allow me to introduce my partner-in-crime, Rachnera. Say hello!"

"Hel….lo….?" His heartbeat spiked upon seeing her long legs. He could never admit that was fetish. But she smiled down at him and used her claw to lift his face.

"You're pretty interesting, honey. Maybe I should follow you around and see what other kind of trouble you get into, hmm? You're not like regular humans…..well, it's not every day one of you becomes a Blood Warrior!"

Kimihito's head was still spinning.

* * *

And finally, after dealing with monster girls and gynoids for so long…..Hime had called Kimihito into the den one day.

"Huh? What's going on, Hime-sama?"

Hime presented him with a letter.

"What's…..this?"

"Read it."

_To our darling Kimihito….._

_Your new employer wrote us to say what an amazing job you've been doing! We were a little nervous to see you go off into a brand new city to be someone's butler, but she went on and on about your service! And the money you've been making….you're making us really proud, son. Please, if you ever feel lost….don't forget you can write or call us at any time._

_-Your loving parents_

This was too much for the Blood Warrior. He started to shake and let his fresh tears drip all over the page. It was shameful, he knew, but Hime didn't say anything.

"Hime-sama…..I…I don't know what to say…..you….wrote them for me…?"

"Part of being a good employer is making sure the employee is taken care of." Hime turned around and began to walk away.

"WAIT!"

Hime stopped.

"I…..I just want you to know. Even though this is a pretty crazy and constantly lethal job, I…..I'm grateful you think highly of me to do this, Hime-sama." Kimihito wiped his eyes. "But you're sure my parents will be safe?"

"Yes. You might not be able to see them for some time, but….like they said. Write or call them once in a while."

"T-Thank you!" Kimihito got on his knees and pressed his head to the floor. "I promise, I'll return this kindess!"

Hime's smile was hidden from his view.

"You already have, Kimihito Kurusu."

Each day was always something new…..with the Monster Princess.

**FIN**

* * *

**Ending notes: And thus concludes my side project. Crossing these series together seemed natural enough, since they both use monsters, one being more comedic, one being more dramatic and action heavy. My original plan was simply to switch the lives of both Kimihito and Hiro, but I found the latter situation to just not be as interesting. And besides, I would just be repeating Ultimate Servant for the former. So here you see Kimihito meet the cast of PR but _also_ the same girls in MM, albeit with wildly different contexts.**

**Thank you all for reading, and thank you, Okayado and Yatsunori Mitsunaga, for giving me two really enjoyable monster mangas. (I've seen the anime for both but I think the manga is superior in both cases)**


End file.
